1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method of recommending an application, a mobile terminal using the method, and a communication system using the method, and more particularly, to a method of recommending an application, which is executable in a mobile terminal, to a user, a mobile terminal using the method, and a communication system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, adoption of mobile terminals such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet personal computers, and pad type terminals has been rapidly expanding. Development of applications that are executable in the mobile terminals is also increasing rapidly to keep up with the rapid expansion of mobile terminals, and as a result, a great number of applications have been released.
Users of the mobile terminals need to search and select a desired application from among a great number of applications. As the number of applications to be searched increases, more time and effort is required to search for and select a predetermined application, which brings about inconvenience in using the mobile terminals.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method of recommending an application coinciding with an intention of a user to minimize a time that is required to search for the application, and to provide an apparatus using the method.